Black Swan
by Psychological Witch
Summary: Bella Swan is a black Coscoroba Swan that could turn into a swan at midnight,and turns back into a human when the sun shines.Edward is a hunter that Bella seems to follow from far. Catch is,how did she become a swan and what was Edwards true story? R&R


**Chapter 1**

_...(Bella's History_)...

I would say once upon a time there was a young and innocent girl called Bella Swan who was born on a sunny day and is living under the sun rays in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere.

But then that would just be one damn cheesy introduction to my misery. You see, I am a Coscoroba swan, and yes from the name, you might have realized that I was a swan, har-har, what a funny coincidence.

Not only is my name a funny joke, but so is my life. I am a sixteen year old swan, another funny joke; I was a black one a shabby looking swan, an opposite description of what my name, Bella means. My beak is red and my eyes are golden, yes I know very rare for a swan.

But don't let that swan title fool you, because I wasn't always a swan. I could have been a human before. My father was the king of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth state of Poland and Lithuanian, but that was in the 1900's. Now we are swans that live in Sweden, were my parents have been hiding from the enemies that my dad had earned at that phase.

But that all wasn't why I am fuming and being a spaz. It was because I was the only black swan in the whole lake. I was different and shabby looking, it was all because of my dad. My mother was a white swan, but sadly I never changed the way she did.

Let me tell you the entire story. When my dad discovered that he was going to get over thrown by the polish, I think it was the polish…he feared for my mother and himself, so he told his second in command to fetch him a sorcerer.

The moment my dad's second in command brought him Armando, a sorcerer that told him of an old secret that was held back when the earth was formed. A lake, so old that the air around it seemed to make you feel at ease. But this lake had a small catch, the water was so pure and holy that all things that touched it turned into white swan. But if your spirit was not pure, then you would turn into a black swan.

I wasn't born when that all happened. But my parents did what the sorcerer had told them to do. They went to the lake, and it turned them into swans. But as the prophecy had been told; only the pure ones would turn white, and so my mother was turned into a white one. But my dad had killed innocents, his soul was not pure, it was_ damaged_ and _black_, so he turned into a black one.

I, on the other hand never killed, so don't get your hopes up. However I am a bitch, mentally of course, turning into a dog thank god was not one of my specialties. You might want to try my cousin who could turn into one though. Kidding.

But my dad gave me my black feathers, so I am the odd one, besides him. I was the one all the swans would beak about. The shabby loner swan that had no friends or admirers.

Bella 's favorite toy.

* * *

><p>"Bella its time!" My mom yelled out from the lake. I jumped off the swing and climbed the ladder down from the tree.<p>

"How many more minutes mom?" I walked towards her voice.

"Two dear, we better make it or your legs are going to hurt you" I heard her cluck. My parents couldn't phase back to their human form. Only once a year.

I looked at the moon, and sighed. She was right if I didn't get my ass in that lake my legs will hurt like a bitch. I ran towards her voice and dodged all the rocks and branches and stopped were the lake was. It was a breathtaking scene, everynight I would see it, and I would still be in awe. As usual, the moon would be waiting there, reflecting on the lake were every drop of water would finish the puzzle picture of the moon.

I lifted my black shirt up and unhooked my bra, then dropped my spandex down too. I walked towards the water. My feet touched the cold water and I shivered as I went deeper in it, the water rode my hips. I looked behind me at the woods and smiled before looking up at the moon. And just like my mom said, two minutes and I felt the curse come upon me.

I felt the change coming to me, and my shoulders started tingling. It always started tingling from my shoulders then down my arms and legs, consuming my torso with it and then came the neck and head. It all happens in a blink of the eye. But I experienced it all so many times, it felt slowler each time.

I opened my eyes and looked again at the moon and held my feathers up in the air and felt the wind's breeze go through them.

* * *

><p><strong>This Is a story that I dreamt about in two sections, I attached the pieces and voila: Black Swan was formed!<strong>

**Any hoodle, want a noodle?**

**My question is: Do you guys like it? Should I continue? There is no point of me just writing if no one sends a feedback! Sso… Review! Even if it was just a tip for me, I would still want to know how you find my story!**

**Oh and does this story seem familiar?**

**Review, I won't bite ;)**


End file.
